Imladris Revisited
by Ennorwen
Summary: 3rd Place, Teitho What If challenge, Rewriting movie Imladris to restore the AragornElrond relationship & provide appearances by Glorfindel, Erestor, The Twins


IMLADRIS REVISITED

Author: Ennorwen

Characters: Elrond, Gandalf, Aragorn with appearances by Erestor and Glorfindel.

Time Period: Third Age, FOTR The Fellowship is in Rivendell

Rating: G

Summary: A response to the Teitho "What If" challenge, to take a scene or scenes from any of the LOTR movies and rework them as we would have liked to see them.

Beta'd by: Becketeer

All italized portions are direct quotes from The Fellowship of the Ring, and are the property of P. Jackson, F. Walsh, P. Boyens and New Line Cinema.

The storm that the Lord of Imladris had been expecting for millenia finally broke in the form of a wounded hobbit's arrival at The Last Homely House. He had done all he could to heal the perian's injuries and now stood watch over Frodo's sleep.

Gandalf joined him at the Ring-bearer's bedside, his countenance betokening the grave concern he felt for his young charge. Eyes meeting, and then half-closed, they acknowledged the meaning of the hobbit's coming and with him the awakening of Isildur's Bane.

"Come, Mithrandir, he will sleep a while more. Let us repair to the library where we can speak freely. I see that Sam has come," noting the arrival of the Shire gardener. "He will keep watch on his friend. You will call us if he wakes, or if there is any change in his condition, will you not?"

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Elrond," said Sam, adding, "He will be alright won't he?"

"Yes, Master Gamgee. It is good that Glorfindel came upon you on his search. I was able to remove the morgul sliver from his wound. He will sleep and he will recover."

"Thank you, Sir, Thank you." Sam then took his master's hand and sat at Frodo's side as the wizard and the Elf-lord moved away.

The library at the house of Elrond had no peer on Middle-earth. Minas Tirith had large archives, surely, but it could not match the breadth of subjects and antiquity of the scrolls and books held at the Last Homely House.

The rooms were also a sanctuary and used often as a place of refuge and meditation. Many of the artifacts of ages past, both Elven and Numenorean were kept here, reverently handled and preserved.

After pouring two glasses of wine, Elrond looked out at the gardens of Imladris, reveling for a moment in their serenity. He turned to the wizard and spoke.

"_His strength returns."_

_Gandalf responded, "That wound will never fully heal. He will carry it the rest of his life."_

"_And yet to have come so far, bearing the Ring. The hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its' evil." replied Elrond._

_With lowered eyes and sadness manifest, the wizard answered, "It is a burden he should never had had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo."_

_Refilling the wine glasses, Elrond turned to the Maia and said, "Gandalf, the Enemy is moving. Sauron's forces are regrouping in the east – his eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman you tell me has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."_

_Regarding the Elf-lord solemnly and with regret, Gandalf informed him, "His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orcs with goblin-men. He's breeding an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring."_

_Elrond stared back, "This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard. Gandalf, the Ring cannot stay here. This peril belongs to all Middle-Earth. They must decide how to end it. The time of the Elves is over – my people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care nothing for the troubles of others."_

_With finality, Gandalf responded, "It is in the world of men that we must place our hope."_

Sitting themselves down, the lore-master replied, "Oh Gandalf, the race of men is failing. The blood of Numenor is all but spent, its' pride and its' dignity forgotten. They are scattered, divided, leaderless.

_Responding with a knowing stare the wizard answered, "There is one who could unite them, one who could reclaim the throne of Gondor._

"How I have wished that he would take up his destiny," replied Elrond, looking past the wizard, "I have seen it sometimes – a light shining brightly upon him – the Ring of Barahir worn so effortlessly. He has traveled the wide world and seen the plight of his people. In Rohan, and even more so in Gondor, the people loved him and looked to his counsel. That he is a leader of men there can be no doubt. Why did he not stay and allow Ecthelion to fulfill the oath?"(1)

"It was not yet time. Would you have had a weakened Gondor plunged also into civil war? Do you not remember the Kin-Strife? My Lord Elrond," he continued, "It is not by chance that these things occur. As Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, so it is that now the sixteenth chieftain is meant to try and regain the crown."

"You who have raised him and loved him lo these many years have seen this. And now it is certain. With the coming of the Ring comes also Aragorn's time. Does your heart not break because you know this?"

Elrond, eyes downcast, tented his trembling fingers. He rose from his chair and walked to the balcony. He looked over the land he loved and he drew a deep breath as he heard the wizard continue.

"Your heart is troubled, Elrond. It is troubled for Aragorn and the life he will live and it is troubled for Arwen for the life she will not. You know that soon your time here will end. You know that you must risk much to save all, and you know that, for you, there is mourning in either outcome. Aragorn will come into his own by his own will or he will not. We shall give him every chance to fulfill his destiny. So much depends on it."

"What would you have me do?" retorted the Elf-lord. "He has learned all that I have sought to teach him, been alone and in the world of men. He has seen healing at his own hands. What more could I make him see that he has not?"

The wizard, placing his hand on Elrond's shoulder, replied, "Yes, my old friend, you have taught him well. He has traveled far and seen much. He has seen you of late as the great Elven Lord you are – wise with counsel, stern with advice, concerned with the whole of Arda's well-being. And, as that of a father to a well-loved daughter."

"What he has not seen though, is the love of the only father he has ever known. More than any elf on this Middle-earth, you know what this is like. Your parents –your brother – your King – your heritage as Peredhil. You, too, have been as one utterly set apart.

Elrond straightened and replied, "But have I not always done what must be done? I have put aside my feelings and taken up my part. Why him, Gandalf? Of the sixteen generations I have fostered or known, why have I allowed this one to come so close? You are right, my friend, my heart does break and I would that his lead him toward his fated end."

"Tell him what you have seen, Elrond," responded the wizard, holding the Elf-lord's eyes with his own. "Apprise him of your admiration and wish for his success. If not as a father, then use your healer's eyes. His wounds are not physical, but wounded he is nonetheless. Elrond. Have the sword reforged. Let him name it and start afresh with assurance of your love and good wishes. Be as a father to him."

"We are blessed to have you among us, wise Olorin. In truth, I am torn. My whole purpose for remaining – after Gil-Galad – after Celebrian – was to this end. But now I find I do not wish it – or I wish to hold it back longer. You are not the only one to question my even-handedness. My wise counselor, Erestor, has come to me with similar concerns. Must I lose that which I love – again – to gain the whole of Middle-earth?

Gandalf looked off into the distance, and clutching his staff, regarded the Peredhil, "Servant of the Secret Fire I may be, but even I do not see all ends. Nor do you my wise friend. Yes, once again, you will do what you must. As will Aragorn. As will I. You know that all who play a part will not remain whole, and you know well where your healing lies. His will begin with the success of his pursuit if it is fated, and we must do all that we can to see it to that end. For the good of all."

"It is strange, Gandalf. We elves are used to having all the time we need – and more. But now, decisions must be made and there is so little time left." said Elrond solemnly.

They were interrupted by three soft knocks on the study door. Erestor's voice came from the hallway, "Pardon, my Lord, but there is news you must hear."

"Come." Stated the Elf-lord, opening the door.

"What news, Erestor?" asked Elrond.

"A small party of dwarves has crossed into our land. They seem to know where they are going and will arrive, by your leave, at nightfall."

"Dwarves?" Elrond questioned, eyebrow raised. And then with understanding, "Dwarves. It cannot be coincidence that all of the free peoples have representatives in our land at this time. Were you aware that the Mirkwood Prince arrived last night, Gandalf? The hobbit's coming and that which he brings with him affects all of us. Erestor, have rooms prepared for our dwarven guests and apprise the kitchen of their arrival. We will hold council two days hence.

"Yes, my Lord," answered the raven-haired advisor. "I will see to it."

The counselor took his leave and Elrond turned to the wizard. "Yes indeed, my friend, many decisions are upon us and they come sooner rather than later. We will all speak together of the disposition of the Ring, but as for my foster-son, that I must alone decide. Will you look in on Frodo now?"

"Yes, Yes, I think I will." replied the Istar. "And then I shall look for Bilbo and see if he wishes to share a pipe with me."

With that the wizard left, leaving Elrond alone with his thoughts.

That evening and the next morning were filled with many meetings and conversations. Frodo had awakened and was reunited with his friends. Legolas and Aragorn renewed their friendship and Arwen and the Ranger spent rare precious hours together. Another man had arrived, this one from Gondor – Boromir, heir to the Steward. The Last Homely House had not been this full for many ages, but few were the sounds of merriment. All had a tale to tell and questions to be answered and it was with expectation that they looked forward to the next day's council.

That night, after the evening meal, Elrond made his way to the reliquary and paused at the murals depicting the Last Alliance of Elves and Men. He thought back to that time and remembered the fall of Gil-Galad and Elendil and of Isildur's great mistake. But as he pondered longer, he found he remembered also the friendship and camaraderie between his King and the leader of men. He thought of Isildur's admirable deeds as well. Was is not Isildur who stole and hid the fruit of the White Tree, protecting it until it could be planted in Gondor? Was it not Elendil and his sons who braved the waves of the destruction of Numenor to bring the palanteri and the Faithful to the shores of Middle-earth? Was it not these heirs of his brother, Elros, that came to the aid of the High-King when he summoned them? Ah, the Faithful, thought Elrond. The Dunedain are all that remain of my brother's house and is not Aragorn foremost among them?

A slight rustling of fabric caught Elrond's attention and he turned to find Erestor walking through the sanctuary, books in hand.

"Good evening, my Lord," said the counselor, "You are lost in reminiscence?"

"I am, my friend. My memory takes me to much of what was good and noble about my brother's line. They were honorable men and strong allies of the Elves. But for Isildur's error," here he paused, "Ah, but that is in the past, Erestor. Mithrandir has echoed much of your counsel to me."

The Elf-lord moved to the statue which held the shards of Narsil, Elendil's sword. He placed his hands around the tray and then moved them ever so lightly over the pieces of steel as he spoke to the counselor.

"Now Gandalf too has advised that the sword be reforged and given to Aragorn. I am resistant, but I think that you may be correct. If not for Aragorn, then who?"

"Surely you do not begrudge him the sword still." asked the advisor, coming nearer to the Elf-lord, and then quietly, he added, "Will you not still withhold that which he treasures most?

Elrond answered, "I will. And more besides. The Rod of Annuminas I will keep until he should take Elendil's place as King of Arnor and Gondor. I have decided though, to take your counsel – and Mithrandir's. The sword of Elendil will see battle against the Enemy once more. Sauron will not have forgotten the weapon that took his power and Aragorn will be all the stronger for it."

Erestor smiled and placed his hand on the Elf-lord's shoulder, "Your decision is well-made, my friend. Shall I alert the smiths of their upcoming work?"

"No, Erestor, I will do so," and then he took up his robe from the bottom and formed a pouch. Reverently, he took up the pieces of the sword and wrapped them, one by one, among the folds. Finally, he grasped the hilt and held it in his hand a while, turning to look at the portrait behind him. He held up the hasp in a mirror image of Isildur's pose, letting it go briefly and regrasping it more firmly as if resolved.

"Yes." He said as he placed the last of Narsil within his robe. With a nod to his trusted counselor, he strode with purpose out of the room.

The Council of the free peoples had been held, and as Elrond had expected, the decision was reached to destroy the Ring in the fires of its' making – Orodruin in Mordor. The hobbit Frodo had volunteered to be its' bearer and though Elrond had his reservations, he had not gainsaid him. He had to trust that there were powers at work over which he had no control and ceded that their best change of success resided in the young perian.

He knew the wizard would accompany Frodo, as would Aragorn, and he also knew that Sam would not be left behind. After much reflection, the Elf-lord had also chosen Legolas of Mirkwood for the elves and Gimli, son of Gloin for the dwarves. The thought almost made him laugh, but the seriousness of the quest outweighed his mirth and he hoped they might become as examplars to their respective peoples.

Boromir of Gondor would travel with the company at least as far as Minas Tirith and though less sure of his last choice, he also added Merry and Pippin to the group.

Much of the fellowship's remaining time in Imladris would involve preparation for the journey and awaiting reports from advance scouting parties, which included the Elf-Lord's twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir.

While the Council met, the sword of Elendil was reforged. Asking Glorfindel to accompany him, the Elf-lord and his seneschal walked the short path to the forge.

The smith greeted them warmly, and anxious for Elrond to see his work, brought forth the sword. Both Glorfindel and Elrond watched with awe as the gleaming metal appeared. The weapon was nearly as long as a spear and it shone as if enveloped in a halo. Upon it the smith had etched many runes and also the seven stars of Elendil, the crescent moon of Isildur and the rayed sun of Anarion. A place had been reserved for its new name as well.

Glorfindel asked permission to hold the sword. With a learned eye, he measured and weighed it and sought for its balance. Pronouncing it well-made, he handed it to the Lord of Imladris.

Elrond took hold of the weapon and, resisting the urge to contemplate, beheld it afresh. It was beautiful and he thought, held great power. Seeing it whole after so many years had renewed his hope and he found he now looked forward to presenting it to his foster son.

The days grew short and the time for the fellowship's departure drew close. Elrond had tried to find the appropriate time and place to gift Aragorn with the reforged sword, but had not as yet found the right opening. The Elf-lord had spent much time in his study and the library going over maps and reviewing reports from the scouting parties. He was there, now, finally finishing the day's paperwork. Pinching the bridge of his nose with thumb and forefinger, he tried to clear his mind. He walked to the balcony and stepped out into the fragrant air and freshwater aroma of Imladris. In so doing, he espied Aragorn walking the path that led to his mother's memorial.

Taking the sword, Elrond quickly stepped out of the house and followed his foster-son through the woods. When he came upon the memorial grounds, he halted for a moment and watched his son clean the dirt and twigs from the stone. He stepped into the clearing and softly said:

"Anire hen beriad I chen in. Ned Imladris nauthant e le beriathar aen. (She wanted to protect her child. She thought that in Rivendell you would be safe.) In her heart, your mother knew you would be hunted all your life. That you would never escape your fate."

"The skill of the elves has reforged the sword. Behold, the shards of Narsil have been remade and it is for you now to name it."

The erstwhile Ranger eyed the weapon and then resolutely took it from his father's hands.

"It shall be called Anduril – Flame of the West, for it was borne in the hands of Elendil the Tall from Numenor that was. It has matched the Enemy once before and it will surely see service in his ending. I swear it. The sword that was broken shall be as the final throw in the great Enemy's downfall and will see that Frodo complete his task."

"Aragorn, it gladdens my heart greatly to see such fortitude as you display. The path will be difficult and none of us know how it will end, but you still bear the name of your youth and you are as estel (hope) to those who love you. I know you will wield this sword with the skill and wisdom of your forefathers. I am very proud of you, Aragorn Arathornion Elrondion. Take it with my love and good wishes."

And then kneeling, Aragorn received this blessing from his father and his lord – "May the Valar watch over and protect you, my son. May you come safely through all that is before you and may you find your home and treasure at the end."

Two days later, the fellowship gathered at the gates of the Last Homely House. This was the hour of their departure and all was in readiness. Erestor and Glorfindel flanked the Lord of Imladris and his sons and daughter stood but a few paces distant. The entire household had come to bid the travelers good journey.

Elrond caught the wizard's attention and with his eyes followed them from the Istar to the sheath at Aragorn's waist. Gandalf nodded and smiled. He bowed his head slightly acknowledging the Elf-lord's deed.

Elrond then stepped forward to speak.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom. On you who go with him no oath nor bond is laid to go farther than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of elves and men and all free folk go with you."

The fellowship turned to leave. Frodo took the lead and whispered something to Gandalf, which made the wizard chuckle. They were followed closely by Gimli, Boromir, Pippin, Merry, Legolas and Sam.

Aragorn bowed to his father and with a smile to Arwen, he turned to follow the others, and the last Elrond saw of his foster-son for many months was a glint of steel held proudly aloft – a salute and a farewell.

Ecthelion's oath refers to the oath of office taken by every Steward of Gondor since the end of the Kings. It reads, "to hold rod and rule in the name of the king, until he shall return."

A/N: This, I think, "corrects" many of the things I found disappointing in the movie version of FOTR. The above scenario provides the opportunity to portray Elrond's true relationship with Aragorn and it restores much of Aragorn's innate nobility. It also provides for the appearances of Gorfindel, Erestor, Elladan and Elrohir. This would obviously have the effect of altering future "movie" events also – The Grey Company would ride to Aragorn's aid in Rohan and Arwen's "supposed imminent" demise would not be used as a devise to get the sword into Aragorn's hands, which of course leads to the intended use of the Palantir, etc., etc., etc., as the dominoes continue to fall.


End file.
